


One Big Happy Family

by natwritesfanfic



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: All of the Loser's are around 15/16, Angst, Asexual Mike Hanlon, Bisexual Bill Denbrough, Bisexual Richie Tozier, Child Abuse, F/M, Fluff, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gen, Group chat, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mike goes to High School with them, Neglectful Parents, Pansexual Stanley Uris, Set in Modern Times, georgie is still alive, may add more tags later, pennywise does not exist, pretty much a mix of everything
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 07:10:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13406085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natwritesfanfic/pseuds/natwritesfanfic
Summary: [Tuesday, 2:13 AM]Trashmouth: if a vacuum doesn’t workTrashmouth: does it suck?Not Eds: Richard I swear to godStan Lee has left The Loser’s Club.





	One Big Happy Family

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to jump on the bandwagon and make an It Group Chat fanfiction because I've fallen in love with the idea. Hopefully this isn't horrible. Enjoy!

[Monday, 5:32 PM]

 _Richie Tozier_ has created the group **_The Loser’s Club_** _._

 _Richard Tozier_ has added _Ben Hanscom, Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough, Eddie Kaspbrak, Mike Hanlon,_ and _Stan Uris_ to **_The Loser’s Club_.**

 _RichieTozier_ has changed his name to _Trashmouth._

 _Trashmouth_ has changed _Eddie Kaspbrak’s_ name to _Eds._

 _Trashmouth_ has changed _Bill Denbrough’s_ name to _Billiam._

 _Trashmouth_ has changed _Stan Uris’_ name to _Stan the Man._

 _Trashmouth_ has changed _Mike Hanlon’s_ name to _Micycle._

 _Trashmouth_ has changed _Ben Hanscom’s_ name to _Benny Boy._

 _Trashmouth_ has changed _Beverly Marsh’s_ name to _Molly Ringwald._

Molly Ringwald: what is this

Trashmouth: a lovely group chat for all of our chatting needs :)

Stan the Man: No.

Stan the Man: I refuse to have this name.

 _Stan the Man_ has changed his name to _Stan Lee._

Trashmouth: how dare

 _Molly Ringwald_ has changed her name to _Queen B._

Trashmouth: Beverly….

 _Benny Boy_ has changed his name to _King B._

Trashmouth: BENJAMIN

 _Billiam_ has changed his name to _Billford._

 _Eds_ has changed his name to _Not Eds._

Trashmouth: betrayal

Trashmouth: of the highest degree

Micycle: don’t worry, rich. I’ll keep the name.

Trashmouth: I have one friend

Trashmouth: all the rest of you suck

 _Micycle_ has changed his name to _Michael with a B._

Trashmouth: nvr mind I lied

Trashmouth: I have zero friends

King B: :O plot twist

King B: I did not expect that from Mike

Stan Lee: Can we not with that face, Ben?

Michael with a B: I couldn’t resist

Not Eds: honestly, you should have known better than to give us those names, Richie

Billford: sorry rich I felt left out

Trashmouth: Im disowning all of you

Stan Lee: Good.

Trashmouth: im hurt

King B: sorry, Richie

Not Eds: was there a particular reason for this group chat?

Trashmouth: oh

Trashmouth: yeah

Trashmouth: did anyone do the math homework yet I don’t feel like doing it

Billford: Richie

Queen B: trashmouth

Stan Lee: Do your own homework.

Michael with a B: its only five you have time

Not Eds: what the fuck Richard

Trashmouth: ah vine reference

 _Not Eds_ has left **_The Loser’s Club_**.

 _King B_ has attached a _link._

Queen B: baby you’re enabling him

Trashmouth: I lied. Ben is my only friend.

 _Trashmouth_ has added _Eddie Kaspbrak_ to **_The Loser’s Club._**

 _Trashmouth_ has changed _Eddie Kaspbrak’s_ name to _Eds._

 _Eds_ has changed his name to _Not Eds._

Not Eds: I hat eyou

Queen B: did you seriously create an entire group chat just to cheat

Trashmouth: that and to grace you all with my presence 24/7

 _Stan Lee_ has left **_The Loser’s Club._**

Billford: add Stan back Richie

Trashmouth: but he was rude

Billford: but I miss him

Trashmouth: he keeps leaving

Trashmouth: not my fault

Queen B: don’t make me come to your house Richard

Queen B: because I will

 _Trashmouth_ has added _Stan Uris_ to **_The Loser’s Club._**

 _Trashmouth_ has changed _Stan Uris’_ name to _asshole_.

 _Asshole_ has changed his name to _Stan Lee._

Trashmouth: EVERYONE STOP LEAVING MY GROUP CHAT

Trashmouth: THIS IS OUR NEW HOME

Stan Lee: I need my peace and quiet.

Stan Lee: I can’t deal with Richie 24/7.

Trashmouth: you love me

Stan Lee: Lies

King B: Why can’t we just be one happy family?

Not Eds: cause Richie

Trashmouth: :(

Trashmouth: Ben number twelve is wrong

Trashmouth: the answer is 7.34

King B: I hate math

Queen B: why cheat if you know the answer

Trashmouth: just cause im lazy doesn’t mean I cant do it

Trashmouth: and you got all the rest correct benny boy

Not Eds: you know if you’d actually put in work you could probably be at the top of the class

Trashmouth: I do put in work

Trashmouth: when im fucking your mom

Not Eds: beep beep, Richie.

[Monday, 9:56 PM]

 _Michael with a B_ has attached a _link._

Queen B: why is that chicken on your head

Michael with a B: not sure

Michael with a B: I don’t speak chicken

Michael with a B: but it likes it on my head

King B: i want one

King B: actually my mom would kill me

King B: but your chickens are so cute

Michael with a B: you’re always welcome to visit the farm again

Billford: oh yeah, speaking of that, we should have another sleepover at your house soon

Trashmouth: the last one was lit

Queen B: fuck yeah movie night at Mike’s

Michael with a B: you guys can come over Friday if you want

Trashmouth: I’ll have to cancel my date with Eddie’s mom but sure

Not Eds: SHUT

Not Eds: who wants to help me come up with a “group project” to pitch to my mom so I can come?

Queen B: I got you boo

Queen B: English project. We reenacting a scene from The Great Gatsby and filming it.

Trashmouth: let’s do the one where that guy gets run over

King B: :O

Queen B: honestly my fave part

King B: :O

Billford: he was a jerk

Stan Lee: None of us can drive.

Trashmouth: my parents wont notice if I take the car for the evening

Stan Lee: You would be Tom, though. You can’t drive.

Trashmouth: SLANDER

Queen B: I can borrow my aunts car

Not Eds: guys we’re not actually doing the group project

Not Eds: thats not something that has been assigned

Not Eds: thankfully

Billford: oh good

Michael with a B: is Friday good with everyone?

Queen B: fine with me

King B: yeah absolutely

Stan Lee: I’ll be there

Billford: I’ll bring chips.

Trashmouth: fuck yeah let’s party

King B: you should also bring Georgia

Queen B: GEORGIE!

Billford: hes got his own sleepover going on at a friends house that day

Billford: but he says hi

Queen B: HIIIII GEORGIE

 _Billford_ has attached a _link_

Queen B: ahh he’s so cute!

Not Eds: my internet sucks and the video isn’t loading what is it

King B: It’s Georgie waving

King B: that kid is adorable

Stan Lee: Bill can I come over tomorrow?

Stan Lee: I miss Georgie

Billford: yeah of course

Billford: Georgie says good night.

Trashmouth: night

Queen B: Good Night, Angel Child

Michael with a B: Good night, Georgie

Not Eds: Night!

Stan Lee: Good Night!

[Tuesday, 2:13 AM]

Trashmouth: if a vacuum doesn’t work

Trashmouth: does it suck?

Not Eds: Richard I swear to god

 _Stan Lee_ has left **_The Loser’s Club._**

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any ideas for future chapters, let me know in a comment! Thanks for reading!


End file.
